


Inktober 27 : Pourquoi

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Où la conversation n'est toujours pas le domaine d'Anakin, là où le Négociateur a parfois besoin d'un seul mot (ou même moins)





	Inktober 27 : Pourquoi

\- Anakin, pourquoi ?

Le profond désespoir qui s'échappait d'Obi-Wan, alors qu'il faisait face à celui qui prétendait au titre de Dark Vador, sembla réussir là où Padmé avait échoué.

L'assurance obstinée et illogique dans laquelle Anakin s'était enfermé face à ses actes vacilla, ses raisons auto-justificatrices lui échappèrent en même temps que le côté obscur perdait son emprise sur lui, le laissant au bord d'un précipice émotionnel où il n'avait rien à se raccrocher.

Palpatine avait été son mentor et son confident. Mais il était aussi un Sith qui avait planifié l'éradication de l'Ordre Jedi et le contrôle total de la Galaxie depuis le début. Il avait manipulé Anakin pour en faire son prochain apprenti, lui faisant même tuer le précédent.

Le visage interdit de Dooku en entendant l'ordre de sa mise à mort lui revint soudain. Il avait été trahi par son Maître. Et Anakin le serait aussi, il l'avait déjà été dans un certain sens, mais que valait la promesse d'un Sith ? Quel intérêt Sidious aurait-il de laisser Padmé vivante, hormis comme otage pour forcer Anakin à rester sous sa coupe ? Un otage dangereux qui essaierait de retourner son apprenti contre lui, s'échapper ou même se tuer pour ne pas être utilisée contre ses valeurs démocratiques.

Dans sa terreur de perdre Padmé comme il avait perdu sa mère, Anakin avait saisi au vol la proposition rêvée d'une technique Sith permettant de protéger un être cher de la mort. Mais s'il avait utilisé la raison, il aurait compris que ce devait être un mensonge. Même si cela était réellement possible, jamais Sidious ne lui donnerait la possibilité de le surpasser.

Écrasé par l'horreur de ses actes, Anakin s'écroula aux pieds de son véritable Maître (qui avait toujours essayé de faire ressortir le meilleur en lui plutôt que de le flatter et encourager son orgueil), marmonnant désespérément qu'il était désolé, pardon, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils voudraient...

Quelque peut surpris par ce retournement de situation, Obi-Wan ne put qu'admettre que Yoda avait eu raison, d'un certain point de vue. Obi-Wan n'était peut-être pas capable de tuer Anakin, mais visiblement il avait réussi à tuer Dark Vador.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
